Ventepinnis
The Ventepinnis is a strong Bird Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank and G Rank Quests, and came out as a Christmas monster. Physiology Ventepinnis is very similar to the real life Steller's sea eagle. It is white in color, with black scales covering its legs. It also has blue eyes, a short, vane-like tail, and 2 horn-like feathers on the sides of its head, as well as back feathers that could puff up when it is enraged. As well as this, it has large wings, a hooked beak, semi-long legs, and a mid-sized head with a hooked beak. Habitats It prefers colder areas, so it can be found in the Tundra and Frozen Seaway. Attacks Grounded Bite: Ventepinnis will step forward and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Trample: Ventepinnis will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Backwards Jump: Ventepinnis will use its wings to propel itself backwards, stopping any hunters in their tracks. Kick: Ventepinnis will jump, flap its wings, and push its legs out in an attempt to kick a hunter. This attack is powerful, deals knockback, and transitions into Airborne mode. Ice Ball: Ventepinnis will pull its head back before shooting a ball of ice at a hunter. This attack inflicts Iceblight. Triple Ice Ball: Ventepinnis will do its famed Ice Ball attack 3 times in a row. Roar: Ventepinnis will pull its head back before emitting an ear-splitting screech. Rock Throw: Ventepinnis will scrape up a small rock and throw it at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Snowman. Backwards Ice Beam: Ventepinnis will do its Backwards Jump Attack while shooting an ice beam. Hunters who are hit with the ice beam are inflicted with Iceblight. Airborne Airborne Bite: Ventepinnis will fly at a hunter and bite at him/her. This attack does moderate damage. Airborne Charge: Ventepinnis will fly at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Claw Strike: Ventepinnis will fly towards a hunter and strike him/her with its back legs. This attack does moderate damage. Airborne Ice Ball: Ventepinnis will do its famed Ice Ball attack in the air. Airborne Triple Ice Ball: Ventepinnis will do its Airborne Ice Ball attack 3 times in a row. Swoop: Ventepinnis will flap up into the air before swooping on a hunter. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where it presses the hunter against the ground while scraping him/her with another. If the pin attack is successful, then it will fly up into the air and drop its hunter victim from a great height, taking out a chunk of his/her health. Airborne Roar: Ventepinnis will flap its wings and pull its head back before letting out an ear-splitting screech. Underwater Dive: When fighting above the surface of the water, Ventepinnis will dive in and bite at any hunters in its path, similar to the MHY Qurupeco. Flurry: When enraged, Ventepinnis's back feathers will ruffle up, its claws will become slightly darker, and it will let out an ear-splitting screech. It will then spiral into the air before diving onto the ground. Once it is a meter off the ground, it will flap its wings violently and smash its feet into the ground, flinging pieces of snow all around it. This attack is somewhat powerful, and inflicts Snowman. Heavy Claw Strike: Ventepinnis will do a slightly quicker version of its Claw Strike attack. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Weight. Airborne Rock Throw: Ventepinnis will swoop down on the ground, scrape up a large rock, and throw it at a hunter. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Snowman and Stun. Diver's Doom: When fighting above the surface of the water, Ventepinnis will dive in before proceeding to peck and claw any nearby hunters. This attack is dangerous, as it inflicts Weight. Ice Beam: Ventepinnis will spiral into the air while shooting an ice beam, following up with a Heavy Claw Strike or Anti-Life Saver. Hunters who are hit with the ice beam are inflicted with Iceblight. Anti-Life Saver: If a hunter is on the edge of a cliff, Ventepinnas will attempt to hit him/her off with an airborne charge. If the attack is successful, it will grab him/her, resulting in an airborne pin attack where it holds the hunter in one foot while scraping him/her with another. If the pin attack is successful, then it will fly up into the air and throw its hunter victim down onto the ground, taking out a chunk of his/her health and inflicting Stun. Intro Location: Tundra Area 6 Synopsis: It is a foggy night in the Tundra, and the hunter enters the area. He/she then notices that the fog around him/her clouds nearly everything, save for a few silhouettes. Suddenly, a loud screech fills the air, and a Bird Wyvern flies out of the shadows and attempts to grab him/her with its talons; however, he/she dodges the attack just in time. The Bird Wyvern then starts hovering in the air, right before spitting a ball of ice and speeding at the hunter (and onto the ground). After missing its attack, it turns around and lets out an ear-splitting screech, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Ventepinnis will usually avoid Pitfall Traps, but its leap-related attacks could get it into one. *When low on stamina, Ventepinnis will fall onto the ground whenever attempting to swoop on a hunter. *When low on stamina, Ventepinnis will eat Pokara and Pengwyn. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern